Yesterday
by KandraK
Summary: Hay tantas cosas que quiso decirle, sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para ninguna de ellas. / Song-Oneshot Matt x Mello ubicado en el arco del secuestro a Takada.


**Canción:** Yesterday

 **Intérprete:** Xia / Kim Junsu

 **Pareja:** Matt x Mello

* * *

 **Yesterday**

* * *

 **Fue el día de ayer en que todo se desvaneció**

 **Tus ojos brillaban como los de un niño**

Tenía que ser un espejismo, una ilusión, una broma de mal gusto.

Pisoteó el cigarro casi nuevo que albergaba en su boca y corrió. Sus ojos, aún bajo sus googles, no podían engañarlo. Aquella figura que se tambaleaba como zombie, chocaba contra el piso cada vez más fuerte, sin embargo aún tenía fuerzas para levantarse y seguir su búsqueda que parecía desesperada.

-Mello- gritó y el otro intentó alejarse.

Conforme se acercaba pudo reconocer sus heridas y el cuero negro derretido, pegado a su piel chamuscada y sangrienta. Su imagen no era para nada lo que recordaba del chico malo del orfanato. No emanaba esa autoridad ni producía ese miedo al verlo a los ojos. De hecho, se veía completamente patético, vencido y horrorizado. Con sólo verlo a la cara, supo que el orgulloso y caprichoso Mello no estaba buscando ayuda, sino huyendo como un animal asustado.

-Mello- repitió cuando lo alcanzó e impidió que sus rodillas azotaran contra el piso una vez más.

Sus brazos lo sostuvieron en un abrazo lejano que pareció haber paralizado todo dentro de él. Se hincó y lo recostó en su regazo. Se quitó los googles y lo miró a los ojos. Zafiro y esmeralda se cruzaron.

-¿No me reconoces? Soy…

-Matt- susurró antes de caer desmayado con una ligera sonrisa casi invisible, pero lo suficientemente grande para hacer que el ardor de las quemaduras en su cara le produjeran un dolor inimaginable. Ahora él podía descansar confiando en que alguien lo ayudaría a sobrevivir.

 **Me confortabas cuando yo quería que tú te apoyaras en mí**

 **¿Quién hubiera pensado que yo sería el que se apoyaría en tus pequeños hombros?**

El tiempo nunca había avanzado tan lento. El viento frío que helaba su rostro empañaba sus googles y lo hacían estremecer. Aun con el plástico naranja sobre sus ojos, las nubes le anunciaban una próxima nevada. Aquel día sería el comienzo del final, el paso hacia su vida de tranquilidad en la que regresaría a aquellos días en los que preocuparse por elegir que juego comprar era el trabajo más duro de todos.

Lleno de nostalgia, dejó que el huso escapara de su boca como el humo del cigarro lo había hecho muchas otras veces. Sus labios estaban congelándose.

Bajó la mirada y la clavó a la calle. Estaba decidido. No podía perder más tiempo. Había esperado cinco años para poder verlo de nuevo y aclarar aquellos sentimientos que lo hacían sentir un estúpido humano como cualquier otro y, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, no permitiría que nada lo volviera a alejar de él.

Se giró sobre sus talones decidido a entrar al edificio, pero sus pasos fueron parados al encontrarse cara a cara con el chico de ojos color zafiro. Su corazón dio un brinco. Odiaba aquella mirada llena de tristeza y rencor; dura, disfrazando la del niño que pedía a gritos un poco de atención. Cinco años atrás no era así. Cinco años atrás él aún sonreía, él aún tenía aquel brillo en sus ojos que lo habían hecho dudar de todo lo que creía normal en los humanos.

-Mello- susurró. Su corazón latía tan rápido como en el momento en que lo había encontrado vagando por el barrio de mala muerte en el que solía vivir- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?... es importante.

 **El tiempo puede empañar todo a su paso, los recuerdos sombríos también…**

En su cabeza resonaban las palabras que segundos atrás lo habían desmotivado. "No pierdas el tiempo", le había dicho.

Lo miró alejarse, tal como cinco años atrás. Su espalda derecha, mirada fija hacia adelante. No miró atrás ni cuando lo llamó gritando.

Amenazando con desvanecerse en la neblina que poco a poco iba esparciéndose por las calles, Mello suspiró. Unos brazos lo habían abrazado por la espalda y lo apretaban con fuerza y ansias. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cubierto por un ligero traje de motociclista.

-Por favor, sólo escúchame… Mello… yo…

-No tenemos tiempo para tus homosexualidades. Ya casi es hora, Matt, debes alistarte. Hablaremos después

-Pero…

Lo detuvo una vez más. El rubio intentaba evitar su mirada a como fuera lugar.

-No… no volveremos a vernos, ¿verdad?...

Mello sonrió.

-Claro que sí. Recuerda el plan

-Mello…

-Me iré primero. Cuídate

 **Pero quiero que recuerdes una cosa:**

 **El espacio vacío que está a mi lado, siempre será solo tuyo**

Golpeó el volante con fuerza. Se sentía el estúpido más grande sobre la faz de la Tierra. Si tan sólo hubiera insistido un poco más… si tan sólo hubiera insistido sin palabras…

Sin embargo ahí estaba, gritando hacia sus adentros que aquello que planeaban hacer era una locura, que era peligroso y las probabilidades de que saliera mal eran extremadamente altas, que le había mentido al decirle los cálculos sólo para subirle el ánimo. Pero aquello era inútil. Mello no respondería su celular ni renunciaría en ese momento.

De igual forma, no importaría. Su cuerpo, sus reacciones, su mirada, todo le había dicho que al pensar aquel descabellado plan, estaba aceptando su muerte con toda tranquilidad. ¿Tan desdichado era? ¿Tan humillado se sentía? ¿Tan deprimido estaría como para haber perdido las esperanzas de vivir?

La única respuesta que llegó a su mente fue un rotundo "sí".

¿Qué tan imbécil había sido como para no haberse dado cuenta antes?...

 **Te di todo de mí y no me importa**

 **Me duele tanto el no llegar a decírtelo…**

Se rendía. Se rendía con absolutamente todo. No sólo había sido un completo mediocre y le había fallado como amigo a quien consideraba algo más que un hermano, sino que se había quedado sin posibilidades de escapar.

Le parecía gracioso. ¿Qué tanto había decaído la moral del mundo como para que la vocera de un asesino se paseara libremente por las calles, rodeada de un ejército de guardaespaldas violentos? ¿Qué tan podrido debía estar el planeta como para creer que aquel supuesto mesías en serio actuaba en favor de la paz?

Se asqueaba. No por el hecho de que Kira fuera un criminal, sino por el hecho de hacer creer que no lo era… Tal vez por eso Mello era especial, quizá por eso lo amaba tanto… él no se esforzaba por esconderse o guardar las apariencias. Él era un criminal jugando a ser el anti-héroe de la película y él… él sólo era un inútil que lo ayudaba. Un imbécil que había perdido toda esperanza desde pequeño y que vivía sólo por no tener la valentía de suicidarse.

Una completa paz albergó su corazón. Aunque una pequeña esperanza de mantenerse vivo existiera dentro de sí, sabía que ese era su final.

Dio la última calada a su cigarro y salió con manos en alto. Con cada bala que perforó su cuerpo, el deseo de que Kira muriera de la forma más humillante, aumentó.

En sus últimos segundos de vida, sintió su cigarro caer de su boca y apagarse con su propia sangre, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa mental. Esperaría a Mello en lo que fuera que hubiera después de la muerte y entonces le diría aquello que nunca le había podido decir.

 **Nuestras vidas fueron demasiado cortas para estar juntos.**

* * *

 **No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review.**

Por favor, escuchen esta canción y sobre todo vean el MV, realmente valen la pena.


End file.
